Journey into Mystery Vol 1 2
Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = The Pact | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = A raving madman bursts into the office of a patent attorney attempting to interest him in patenting a magic mirror that reveals how old people will look in ten years if you merely think of them. If you look into the mirror yourself, it will show you how old you will be in five years. The attorney calls the authorities to haul away the lunatic, but not before the receptionist gets a look into the mirror and is disappointed to see she appears as a hag. They try thinking of other people and the mirror actually works. The attorney lets in the men with the white coats to haul away the man in his office gloating now he won't have to share the profits, but is horrified when he glances into the mirror myself and sees the face of the lunatic who has just been removed. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Aunt Agatha * * Morrison * Linster Races and Species: * * Locations: * Aunt Agatha's old colonial house * ** | StoryTitle3 = Don't Look! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Inker3_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A raving madman bursts into the office of a patent attorney attempting to interest him in patenting a magic mirror that reveals how old people will look in ten years if you merely think of them. If you look into the mirror yourself, it will show you how old you will be in five years. The attorney calls the authorities to haul away the lunatic, but not before the receptionist gets a look into the mirror and is disappointed to see she appears as a hag. They try thinking of other people and the mirror actually works. The attorney lets in the men with the white coats to haul away the man in his office gloating now he won't have to share the profits, but is horrified when he glances into the mirror myself and sees the face of the lunatic who has just been removed. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = How Clumsy Can Ya Be | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Howard Post | Inker4_1 = Howard Post | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A clumsy magician allows himself to actually be sawed in half. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Thru the Door | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Ben Brown | Inker5_1 = David Gantz | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A boxer's manager tries to seduce the boxer's girl when the man catches the two of them. They flee into a locked room where the girl transforms into a vampire and the man realizes he has his choice of deaths: he can open the door and be torn apart by the powerful, enraged boxer, or stay in the room and have his blood drained by the vampire. | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = The Hiding Place | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Gene Colan | Inker6_1 = Gene Colan | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Jeb Newton is hosting a masquerade party at his house, but he is not in a festive mood when he discovers his wife Ann in an embrace with his best friend Paul. Jeb attacks them with a knife, but Ann hits him with a lead pipe and kills him. Ann comes close to panic, but Paul calms her down by promising to hide the body while she goes out and distracts the guests. Ann does so, and later goes out to see a figure dressed in Paul's distinctive Tin Woodman costume standing under a tree. Assuming that it's Paul, she takes him inside, but soon receives a phone call from Paul himself, stating that he ran off after finding a good hiding place for the body. Terrified, Ann turns around and sees the figure remove it's helmet, revealing Jeb's face... | Appearing6 = | Notes = * "The Scarecrow" reprinted in * "Don't Look" reprinted in * "How Clumsy Can Ya Be?" reprinted in * "Thru the Door" reprinted in | Trivia = * "The Scarecrow" was rewritten as "Man of Iron" in with art by Steve Ditko. | Recommended = | Links = }}